Arcane Legacy
by Panzerraptor
Summary: Takes place three months after Star Ocean: Cyrus' Side. The universe is under siege by a powerful organization. It's up to Cyrus, Fayt, and their allies to stop this group before their evil rule spreads throughout the Milky Way. Ch. 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

Arcane Legacy

Summary: Taking place three months after the first story, the universe is under siege once again by a maleficent force. Once again, the blue-haired hero and the dark shizznit are called into action. With the help of old allies, they must try and stop this evil from ruling the universe.

Author's Note 1: This fanfic can be classified as either an alternate sequel of Star Ocean: Cyrus' Side, or the next story after Kingdom Hearts: Till the End of Time (you're pick). I know a few are wondering why I would go back to this character who was a Mary Sue. I would have rewritten the first story, but I'm too lazy to do that. I could have also decided to continue the sequel, but my ideas on that ran dry for the time being. The main reason was to use what I've learned through my other stories and improve one of my very first literary works. So here is my new story.

Author's Note 2: I know there are those who think Cyrus is a Mary Sue (I can't blame you. Even I'm thinking he's too much). So for the sake of the readers, and the rest of the story, I will try and die down some of his abilities. This means, there will be a few attacks that will not be included.

Author's note 3: The Italics are thoughts of the character's.

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Ocean or any item related. They are the property of SquareEnix. The music featured are also the property of their perspective owners.

* * *

Chapter 1

The luminescence of the duo moons shine on the continent of Gaitt on a world known as Elicoor II. Their light gleaming over the land of a somewhat familiar world. A medieval world where dragons rule, monarchy reigns, and heroes roam. But on this night, in the capital of Aquaria, the Sacred City of Aquios, it is an evening of both tradition and praise. It is the yearly Festival of the Queens, an occasion that celebrates the past queens of Aquaria. The most prominent of which was Aquaria I, the woman who drove back the mechs during the early war between the Ancient City of Aquar, and the advanced superpower of Greeton.

On this evening, a young man around fifteen years of age and of African-American decent cruised through the crowded streets of the city of water. He wore a black cap, a trench coat, and black colored clothes. He also carried a unique black blade on his back and an empty hilt on his waist. At the moment, he was listening to "Gin n Juice" by Snoop Dogg. This was a teenager who belongs in a land that time has long since forgot. He was Cyrus M. Splicer, a swordsman from the distant past who was also one of the individuals that defeated the "Creator" of this universe, and a dimension hopping being of nearly omnipresent power. It has been three months since that incident and the young shizznit has taken it slow on the undeveloped planet of Elicoor with a few other comrades of his. _"This party's poppin',"_ he thought to himself. _"The food is great and the ladies are dimes."_ It wasn't long after a couple of young women passed by. The two giggled and waved at Cyrus, who returned with a wave and a smile of his own. _"Just like I thought, the chicks can't resist."_ He continued his trek, heading for the castle to meet with a couple of his comrades. _"It's been a while since I saw Jack and Lude. Well, more like a week, but it was a long one."_

By the time he arrived near the stairs that led to the castle gate, he approached two young males that were about his age who have the same place and time of origin as himself. One was a Caucasian male who wore Adidas while the other wore white sneakers with a gold lining. One was a white male wearing a pair of Adidas, a red Fubu sweater, green baggy pants, and a black Joker beanie. The was an Asian male with white shoes, black eyeglasses, and a blue blazer. He wore a yellow bandanna and baggy red jeans. It was his friends that he has known for half of his life, Jack Ritz and Lude Kodinjo, respectively. "Ah, it would appear that our brother in arms has arrived," Lude said.

"Hey, home G," Jack began. "Keepin' it real I hope?"

"You know it," Cyrus said. "So what have you guys been up to?"

"The usual. Still preaching about the big man whose words of truth flow like water."

Lude and Cyrus stared blankly at their friend, being somewhat mystified. "You mean you've found religion?" Lude replied. "I wouldn't believe it."

"Huh? Oh, not that guy. The other guy. You know, Big Snoop."

"Oh yeah," Cyrus said. "Sorry, you sorta threw me off there, man." Indeed it is true. Not long after their victory, Jack, with the help of Cyrus and a Menodix named Roger, started a church. But it wasn't for any known religion. It was a new religion modeled after a gangsta rapper from Compton who lived during the twenty-first century: Snoop Dogg. It is called the Church of Snoop, located in the mining town of Kirlsa of the neighboring country called Airyglyph. It was somewhat comical, yet interesting due to the large following it has received in such a short time. Something that you would see on Family Guy.

"I should have known," Lude said. "The day you preach the voice of god is the day Kevin Federline can tie his shoes. Let alone make an actual rap album."

"Oh ha, ha," Jack said sarcastically. "You're just jealous because I thought of it first." Lude only rolled his eyes at the comment. "Speaking of which, what have you been doing, man?"

"Yeah," Cyrus said. "How's the dojo, Kodinjo?"

"Ah, yes," Lude said. "I am proud to say that my establishment is thriving indeed. I do take good pride in teaching self-defense to those who wish to learn." Around the time Jack started the Church of Snoop, Lude also began a project of his own. With the help of a Cyrus (when he had the time) and a girl from another dimension named Ravage, he built his dojo in the city of Peterny, Aquaria's center of commerce. Just as Lude said, it is rather successful, thanks to it being a place where many styles can be learned. "But enough about us. What about you, Cyrus?" he asked. "What, pray tell, have you done?"

Cyrus scratched his head and smiled. "Well… I've been here and there."

"Man," Jack began. "And they say I won't stop."

"You won't stop until you're thirst has been quenched, will you?" Lude asked.

Cyrus gave a small laugh. "I guess." Ever since Cyrus and the others saved the universe, the young male has usually been traveling. He would see how things were going with the Crimson Blade, or he would spend time with his two friends. Cyrus has also traveled to Earth a few weeks ago, with help from Maria, a young woman who leads and intermediary group known as Quark. Occasionally, he would return to his home which lies in Arias, a once war-torn village that had suffered during the last war, but is steadily recovering. His visits would be short, however, as he continued on his nomadic travels. "What can I say, I love to travel."

"Now that's what I call keepin' it real, homes," Jack said. "Anyway, how's 'bout we go and see what the chicks are doin' 'round here."

"Sounds good, man."

Lude sighed. "You two will never change."

"Oh come on," Jack said. "You know you want to, man."

"Please. I have more pressing business to attend."

"Oh, I see now," Cyrus said.

"See what?"

"I think you already got a lady. Is it Ravage?"

"W-What!?" At that moment, Lude's cheeks reddened. He tried to turn around to look away from Cyrus.

Unfortunately, Jack was sitting on that side, and was eager to join the fun. "Oh, don't hide it man," he said.

"We are not a couple," Lude retorted. "We just share a lot in common, that is all."

"That's what they all say, Lude, my boy."

"I knew it," Cyrus said. "Ever since you two first met, you couldn't keep your eyes off one another."

"You misunderstand. We are simply equivalent in intellectual prowess who enjoy one another's company. Nothing more and nothing less."

Both Cyrus and Jack chuckled as Lude continued to blush and get annoyed. "That's funny, man," said Jack, knowing how much the both of them were getting on their comrade's nerves.

"Alright, man, change of subject," Cyrus said. "Let's hit the town."

"Fine," Lude said.

"Lead the way, G," Jack said. The three boys went back to the crowded streets of the festival. They ate festival food, attracted a few women, and conversed with the locals. Though there were a few people who knew who they were and saw them as celebrities, but they didn't bring too much attention to themselves. After about an hour, the crowd slowly silenced. At first, Cyrus and his friends had no idea why, until they realized what was taking place at the castle.

In a royal white robe standing on the castle balcony was the country's figure of divinity and hope. She is Holy Mother of the Church of Apris and the monarch of Aquaria. Her name is Romeria Zin Emurille, but the people of the country call her Queen Aquaria XXVII. Cyrus and the others looked up at her majesty's presence.

"So that is the Queen of Aquaria you've told us about?" Lude asked.

"Yep, that's her," Cyrus said with a smile.

"Man, what a babe!" Jack stated rather blatantly. "Makes me wish I was royalty, homies!"

The two covered Jack's mouth and hissed, "Zip it, Cracker Jack!" The two looked around, hoping no one was paying attention to their friend's statement.

Cyrus looked up at the entourage that accompanied her in familiarity. "Hey guys, look who else is up there." One of them was a woman wearing a dark colored scarf and light armor that covered body. Her hair was reddish-pink and she had tattoos on her arms and legs. It was the Secret Legion's top ranking leader, Nel Zelpher. With her two ladies around her age. One of them, a purple-haired woman with a very short skirt and top by the name of Farleen. The other is a short-haired blonde who wears the same attire named Tynave. These two work under Lady Nel in her department.

"Man, I was right to stay in this dimension," Jack replied. "You can't get ladies like that back home."

"That may be the smartest thing you've said all day, Jack," Cyrus quipped.

The trio turned their focus back on the balcony. It wasn't long after one of the Queen's servants brought over a large silver saucer and placed it on the balcony rail. "Hey, what's with the dinner plate?"

"I heard of this. That is the Saucer of the People."

"You mean we're all eating from that?"

"That's not what it means," Cyrus said. "That Saucer represents the people of Aquaria and how they stand together, unified under the Sun."

"How do you know all of that?"

"I gathered information from the people who know about this event." Cyrus then dug into his pocket to pull out a small booklet. "And I also read it from this little pamphlet here."

Meanwhile, on the balcony, the Queen seemed somewhat troubled. She seemed to think that something was out of place, but couldn't figure out what it was. Her train of thought was interrupted by Nel. "Your Majesty," the red-head began in a concerned tone, "Are you alright?"

"I am quite fine, Lady Nel," the Queen said. "I just had something on my mind."

"Yes, your majesty."

With concentration, she called upon her runological power (symbology on other planets). With her hands glowing, she focused her energy on the plate. In less than a few minutes, a good sized flame of purple hue lit on the plate. The crowd below clapped as the fire continued to burn.

In the audience below, Cyrus and Lude also joined in on the applause. Jack, however, was still wet behind the ears. "I don't get it," he said. "All she did was light up the plate."

"Okay," Cyrus said. "Lude, how about you take this one."

"Alright. You see, the plate represents the people that live under the sun, right?"

"Okay, sure," Jack said.

"According to the Church of Apris, the sun is the manifestation of Apris. However, because the god is unable to set foot on this planet, he bestowed his powers onto another person: the Emissary of Apris. That person is the voice of god, who's role is currently taken by the Holy Mother, Queen Aquaria XXVII. It is her job to lead her people on Apris' true path. And that is what the flame represents."

"I get it," Jack said. "So the plate is all the people who come together and the fire is the leader."

"Correct, Jack."

"I think that cleared it up," Cyrus said. Suddenly, a loud bang was heard in the sky. The shizznit trio, along with the rest of the crowd, looked up at the sky and saw the dispersing of fireworks. Most of the crowd cheered as pyrotechnics lit the nightly sky above them. Lude, on the other hand, appeared to show suspicion towards the fireworks. Cyrus noticed his doubting expression and asked, "What's wrong, man? You look tense."

"Cyrus, check your brochure. Is there supposed to be a pyrotechnics exhibition tonight?"

Cyrus gave Lude a questionable glanced, but he turned to the schedule without a word. He read the information and saw nothing about fireworks. "It doesn't look like it's here."

"Maybe the people that set this thing up wanted it to be a surprise event," Jack said.

"I doubt it. Lude might be on to something."

"What do you mean?"

"This isn't part of the show," said Lude. "I believe there is something wrong."

"You could be right," said Cyrus. "I hate to go out on a limb here, but I don't remember anyone with knowledge of pyrotechnics. And these are the same people that created cannons which can amplify symbology."

"Man, you two are overreacting," Jack said. "They're just fireworks, man! You think there's some sort of 'secret plot'?"

"I'm surprised, Jack. I would think you of all people would be jumping on this like Tom Cruise on Oprah when he was first engaged to Katie Holmes."

"Name one example."

"There was that time you thought Barney was in league with the Republicans by screwing up the minds of young children," said Lude.

"Or when you thought the government was behind the murders of Tupac an Biggie Smalls," Cyrus said.

"Or that George Bush is using Paris Hilton's stupidity to secretly pass his nefarious plans."

"Though you got to admit, that is a possibility."

"Man, I just said one," Jack replied in a low tone.

"We better get to the Queen, just to be safe," Cyrus replied. The three young men rushed to the castle, pushing their way through the crowd like salmon fighting against the current. At the moment, they knew they had to try and make it to the gates before any other surprises occurred.

Meanwhile, the Queen stared up at the sky, maintaining a calm image. She was unsure of what to make of this event. Her bodyguards were also bewildered about what was happening. "Your majesty," said Nel. "Did you know about this?"

"I did not. And honestly, I do not believe this to be our doing?" Nel focused on the Queen. "I believe this is by another."

"But who?" Suddenly, the expression from the crowd below change quickly from astonished perplexity to panic and fear. A large explosion was set off in the western area of town. Chaos broke loose as another blast, this time in the southern eastern area, occurred. In an attempt to maintain the peace, Aquarian soldiers hurried to the scene. Many tried to stop the frenzy while others went to the sight of the accidents to control the situations near the accidents.

"What's going on?" Farleen replied. "Are we under attack?"

"Tynave, Farleen! Get down there and help the soldiers!" Nel ordered. "I'll stay with the Queen!"

"Yes, ma'am!" the two young women said in unison. The two hurried to the scene as quickly as they could.

"Oh, Apris," the Queen of Aquaria said. "Why is this happening?"

"Perhaps I may provide the answer," said an unknown voice. The two quickly turned around and saw a person hidden near the doorway. "However, that would depend on how well you cooperate."

"Are you responsible for the attack?" Nel asked in a serious tone as she pulled out one of her daggers.

An eerie chuckle was heard from the unknown character. In a casual stride and hands in his pockets, he strolled near the two women before stopping a couple meters away. He seemed to be in his late twenties, wearing heavy black clothes. Over each eye was a long black mark, similar to a cheetah's. "Somewhat, yes. However, this is really the collective work of the organization I work for."

"Who are you?" the Queen asked. "What did you come here for?"

"I go by the name of Umbra," he said with a bow. He then revealed a wicked grin and said, "And I have come for you, Your Majesty."

At that reply, Nel got in a defensive stance, ready to protect the monarch of her country from this dark, new foe. "Don't take another step," she warned. "If you value your life, you will surrender now and refrain from your attempts."

Umbra looked at Nel with interest and gave a light chuckle. "Spunky, sexy, yet loyal. A nice combination. I like that in a woman. However, you are no match for me."

"You seem over-confident," said Nel. "That will be your downfall."

"Over-confidence, you say? I beg to differ, miss. Please, allow me to demonstrate." He pulled up his sleeve to reveal a device that wrapped around his lower arm. With a press of a button, objects were being transported down to the castle. Surrounding the Queen and the Crimson Blade captain. They were automatons about eight feet tall, armed with small blasters on their arms and thrusters on their backs. Their legs were long and bent at the back. They also had feet that were shaped like a bird's. "Do you like my entourage? If you co-operate, then no harm will come to you. However, if you insist on resisting, then I will have no choice but to take action. The choice is yours."

Nel smirked. "You think these mechanized soldiers scare me? I won't let you come any closer."

"Fine, fine. Just remember this is your funeral."

Right before the enemy could give the order, he was stopped by someone shouting, "Alright, home boys! Let's do this! Leeeeeroooooyyy Jenkiiiiiiiins!"

"Nice going, Cracker Jack!" shouted the voice of another. "There went the element of surprise." The figures that arrived on the scene were none other than Cyrus, Jack, and Lude. With swords, guns, and fists, the trio went to work on the metal menaces. The three were able to destroy the robots with ease. "That wasn't too hard," Cyrus said.

"Cyrus, Jack, Lude," Nel replied. "What are you doing here?"

"In for the party, in for a pound," Jack said as he cracked his knuckles.

"We thought we should lend a hand," Lude said. He then turned to Umbra and said, "I guess we had good timing."

"So you're the one responsible," Cyrus said. "If you don't want to get injured badly, you'd get out of here while you have the chance."

"Bold words for such a young child," Umbra replied. "However, the bold are always the first to fall."

"You seem so sure. Why don't you come over here and show us, chump!"

Umbra smirked at the street wise trio. "It's pointless. Why should I get my hands dirty when I have subsidiaries that can do it for me."

He pushed his sleeve up once again and pressed a button. Now more of Umbra's metal minions were arriving on the scene. Cyrus, Jack, Lude, and Nel banded together, hoping to guard the Queen from Umbra. "Hey, man," Jack began, "this ain't looking good."

"I agree," Lude said. "We can only hold them off for so long. Anyone have a plan they would like to share."

"I might have an idea," Cyrus said. He then turned to Nel and asked, "Is there a place where you could safely hide the Queen in this kind of situation?"

"There is a safe house," the spy said. "But it's near the Samnite Republic. There's no way we could get there safely without drawing too much unwanted attention."

"She's right," Jack agreed.

"How about the Sacred Cavern?" said Cyrus.

"What do you mean?" Lude asked. "What's this 'Sacred Cavern'?

"It's a passage that runs underneath the city. Similar to the Airyglyph Aqueducts. If we could get the Queen to the Church downstairs, then there might be a chance for a safe escape through the hidden caves."

"Sounds like a plan," Nel said. She turned to the Queen and asked, "Your Majesty…"

"I understand, Lady Nel."

"Okay, Cyrus. Let's go."

"Face it, people," Umbra began. "You're outmatched and outclassed. Give up your royal figure or suffer an unbearable defeat."

"Sorry, Umbrella!" Jack replied. "Love to stay and chat, but we gotta run!" With that said, the team rushed passed the enemy, guarding the Queen as they moved.

"Don't just stand there, you mindless metal cans! Get them and capture the Queen!" Following their orders, the robots started catching up with their prey.

Cyrus turned his MP3 Player to "Starless Wavelets" by Motoi Sakuraba. Inside the Audience Chamber, a couple more robots were transported in front of the entrance. Their arms rose, blasters ready to fire. Jack quickly drew his pistols and used Rapid Shot on one of the foes. The lead bounced off the metal with a large amount of force before destroying the robot. The second was dispose of by Nel's Flying Guillotine, sliced in half by a dagger that soon returned to her hand like a boomerang. They left the room and continued through the hall. They not only had to contend with the mechanical foes in the hall, but also the enemies that were catching up to them. Cyrus made a path ahead, using his swordsmanship to clear a path through the horde while Lude took care of their pursuers. The Queen of Aquaria and her entourage were able to make it to the bottom floor safely. However, their path was blocked by at least five robots in front of the stairs. "It looks like they made it down here, too," Jack said.

"And we're trapped by the enemy," said Lude.

"Not for long," Nel said.

At that instant, a long pole weapon swept through the blockade, knocking the foes to the ground. They were then finished off by a fire type ability while still on the ground. "Lady Nel!" a high-pitched voice said. Rushing toward the four were Nel's subordinates, Tynave and Farleen. Joining the duo were a few soldiers in armor reminiscent to shoguns of ancient Japan on Earth.

"What's going on here, everyone?" asked the more subtle voice of Tynave.

"Long story short, some guy wants the Queen," Cyrus said. "We're trying to get her Majesty to the safety of the caverns. Think you can help?"

"Leave it to us!" Farleen said.

"We'll help you through this," Tynave said.

"Hey, is her voice always like that?" Jack whispered to Cyrus. Cyrus ignored the question as the group pushed on through the halls. More robot soldiers were being transported to the floor. However, they were no match for the six warriors' skills. In due time, they made it to the front of the Church.

"We're here," said the Queen. "I just hope they do not follow us inside."

"Your Majesty," Nel began, "we will ensure your safety. No matter what."

"I thank you, and your comrades, Lady Nel."

"Just doing our job, Your Majesty," Jack said. Suddenly, the group turned their attention forward as a form in dark clothes materialized. It was Umbra with folded arms and was not looking pleased.

"You guys get outta here," Cyrus said. "We'll take care of this fool." Nel nodded as she and her comrades led the Queen inside the Temple. As they left, the three young men got in defensive positions. Cyrus turned on "Vato" by Snoop Dogg before readying his lightsaber and Abysmal Offender. Jack armed himself with both pistols, pointing them straight at Umbra. Lude took on a defensive position, fists up and legs apart.

"This is comedic," Umbra said. "Do you really think that juveniles such as yourselves can hold me back." The foe merely laughed. "Isn't it past your curfews? Why don't you run along."

"The only guy who will be running is you!" Jack said.

"I suggest you leave before you get hurt really bad," Cyrus threatened. "You're messing with the three shizznits now."

"Is that so?" Umbra said.

"That is correct," Lude replied.

"I'm sorry, to disappoint you. Like I said before, I have pressing business with the Queen."

"Then I guess you'll have to reschedule for another time," Cyrus said.

"Or I could remove you three from my way. I think I'll choose the latter."

"Bring it on!" Materializing from a pool of darkness near his shadow, Umbra's weapon of choice, a large black scythe with a red eye appeared. He grabbed his weapon and held it tightly, ready to defend against the three shizznits.

Cyrus used powerful slashes at Umbra, but the enemy parried against the attacks. Cyrus then put some distance between himself and fired a few Fire Bolts at the foe. The attacks seemed to have only bounce off the foe. Before Cyrus could continue, the blunt of Umbra's scythe made impact with his chest before he was thrown back by a powerful slash by the blade.

Jack retaliated with a flurry of bullets from his gun. Umbra spun his pole weapon, shielding himself from the bullets. Jack then used his Bomb Bullet, arming his weapons with a special bullet that exploded on impact as soon as it hit Umbra. Though the attack was accurate, the damage was minimal. With surprising speed, Umbra dashed toward Jack and cross chopped at the gunner.

Lude quickly joined into the fray with Shaolin punches and kicks. Using his agility and grace, the teen attacked with a combination of power and speed. He continued to parrying blows against the scythe-wielder before using Fatal Footwork. Lude delivered strong kicks to the enemy, kicks that would be considered bone-shattering when used on normal opponents. But Umbra has proved that wasn't a normal opponent.

With quick reaction time, Umbra not only blocked Lude's flurry of feet, but also dodged the strikes. It wasn't long before Umbra made a counter of his own. He grabbed Lude by the collar and tossed him back. With a quick twist, his scythe made impact, slashing the young male right before he was thrown toward his comrades. "Was that it?" Umbra asked. "I had thought that you three would be slightly interesting."

Cyrus slowly picked himself up. His body was aching all over. He was soon on his two, unsteady legs. Using Healing, Cyrus recovered enough energy to use one last attack. His body was concealed in darkness. His sword was also burning in a shadow aura. Umbra still smirked as his opponent was ready to unleash a powerful move. With his power at a maximum, the dark shizznit dashed across the room, and used Shadow Slash. In less than a second, Cyrus gave a powerful slash that made impact on Umbra before he appeared behind him. After he used the move, Cyrus' dark aura dissipated. He turned toward Umbra to find that he was still standing. "But how…?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yo, man," said Jack. "That ain't right!"

"Shadow Slash is one of Cyrus' strongest sword attacks. Right next to Fayt's Blade of Fury, even the strongest enemies suffer great damage."

"There's a reason my name is Umbra," Umbra said. "Your attacks are composed of dark energy. My friend, I can manipulate and absorb the very shadows themselves. Your attacks are useless." Cyrus scowled at the enemy as he turned around. "Here. Let me show you a true Shadow Slash from the Master of Darkness." A dark aura shrouded his scythe's blade. Cyrus could feel the dark power growing. As Umbra pulled his weapon back, Cyrus braced himself for impact. With surprising speed and power, the long weapon slashed right through the shizznit's defenses. The attack was so strong, Cyrus crashed hard into the wall behind him, knocking the wind out of him. "Not worth a challenge." With that said, Umbra left the hall and walked inside the Chapel. Standing in front of the podium were Nel, Tynave, and Farleen. "Ah, if it isn't you three," Umbra replied. "As much as I would love to talk, I would like to see your Queen."

"You're too late," Nel said. "Her Majesty is gone."

"Where is she?"

"We won't tell you anything!" Tynave stated.

"Yeah!" Farleen added.

Umbra snickered as they held their ground. "Alright, alright. I guess I'll let you off. I've spend enough time here as is." He turned around and started walking out the door. But then he stopped near the doorway and cocked his head to the side. "But before I leaves, I have two things to say. This planet isn't the only world that my colleagues are targeting. We also have our sights on the one Mr. Leingod is currently inhabiting: Earth."

"What do you want with Fayt!?" Nel demanded.

"Sorry. That's a members only type of thing. And the second thing I would like to tell you is that your friends in the hall aren't looking too well." Umbra bowed and said, "Now I bid you young women adieu." With that said, Umbra was transported out of the Chapel and back on his ship.

The spies hurried to the hall where they saw Cyrus, Lude, and Jack on the ground. Their injuries were severe. Nel quickly checked up on Cyrus, who was badly battered. "Cyrus, are you alright?"

"I've… never felt… better…" Cyrus tried to say. He then passed up, still suffering from the assault by Umbra.

"Farleen, find some doctors, quickly!"

"Yes, ma'am!" Farleen said as she hurried outside to the Inn.

Nel and Tynave were now left with the fallen trio. Trying to ease their pain, the two were using whatever medicine that was right for this situation.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh man…" groaned Cyrus as he woke up. "What a night…" The dark shizznit slowly sat up and found himself on a bed in the local Inn. It was now a new day. However, his body was sore from the damage Umbra made. His room was lit by the sunlight, whose rays entered through a window.

"Glad to see you're up," a familiar voice said. Cyrus turned to the door and saw Nel standing against the wall next to it. "How are you feeling?"

"Not too peachy… I think I learned a valuable lesson."

"And what lesson would that be?"

"Scythes are very fast, very long, and very sharp." Nel gave a low chuckle as Cyrus smiled. "How's everyone else doing?"

"Jack and Lude took a large amout of damage, but they're doing alright now. You've suffered the most, Cyrus. That battle took a lot out of you. In fact, it's already late in the afternoon."

"Man, talk about being a heavy sleeper. How about the Queen? Is she alright? And what about the blast sites?"

"Settled down, Cyrus," Nel said in a calming voice. "We were able to secure her in the secret entrance just before Umbra came into the Chapel. After the enemy left, we accompanied her back to the throne. I am glad to say her majesty is safe. As for the scenes of the attacks, no one was seriously injured. It's likely that Umbra had no intention of causing any casualties. Most likely, he used the explosions as diversions to clear out most of the soldiers that were in the castle. That would make it easier from him and his minions to move into the castle and capture the Queen."

"Exhausting the troops, huh?" Cyrus folded his arms and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?" Nel asked.

"I'm just wondering… Umbra went through a lot of trouble to try and capture the Queen. What I would like to know is why."

"Good point. He could have used his mechanized soldiers to simply invade Aquios by force. Yet he decided to use a more covert method to kidnap the Queen."

Nel stopped as she heard Cyrus chuckle. The dark shizznit had a theory. "Umbra. Now I see why he calls himself that. Not only can he absorb attacks with a darkness attribute, but he works in the shadows." He turned to Nel and asked, "Was there something else he said? Like another attack or something?"

"Now that you mention it, Umbra did say he had another plan. That he, or at least the organization he works under, were going to attack Earth."

"Earth!?" Cyrus replied. _"That doesn't make any sense. Why would he want to attack Earth? If I remember, it's still part of the Pangalactic Federation. If Umbra's group attacks them, the other planets would soon follow. He would be outgunned and outnumbered. Then again, why would he come here? This is still an Underdeveloped Planet. What would he be searching for here? Unless…"_ "I get it now."

"What is it?"

"There are three possible reasons I can come up with as to why he tried to abduct the Queen. Option A is that he wants to use the Queen as a figurehead and rule vicariously through her. Then there's option B is where he wants to kidnap her so that he may watch this kingdom crumble, or possibly to use her as ransom. Lastly, there is option C, taking the Queen for the power she possesses. I'm not really sure, but I know it's one of those three."

"If that's the case, then we must do something."

"I agree, Nel. And I also think Airyglyph is endanger, too." Nel focused her gaze on Cyrus, listening to what he has to say. "Since Umbra's first try failed, he might try it again. But instead, he will be going after his majesty, King Airyglyph the XIII."

"If that's so, then I need get to Arias, quickly."

"I couldn't agree more," Cyrus agreed as he tried to get off his bed.

As Cyrus started to get off the bed, Nel rose off her chair and placed her hands on his shoulders. "Where do you think you're going? You're in no position to go anywhere."

"Nel, I'm okay. What's more important is stopping these punks."

"But you're still injured."

"Heh. All I need is a little air and I'll be fine."

"But, Cyrus…" Nel sighed. She knew that arguing wasn't getting anyone anywhere. Nel also knew that Cyrus would just follow them if they left him alone. "Fine. Just don't do anything reckless."

"Understood. Well, let's get crackin'."

"What are we cracking?"

"Um… nevermind. Let's go." The two of them left the room. When they went to the lobby downstairs, the two were greeted by Lude, Jack, Tynave, and Farleen. Jack and Tynave took their seats on the couch while Farleen sat on a chair. Lude waited patiently standing up. "Hey, everyone. What's up?"

"Hey, home G," Jack said. "How you doin'?"

"I'm aching a bit, but it's nothing too serious."

"What do we do now, Lady Nel?" asked Tynave.

"Our first objective is to get to Arias," Nel said. "It will take about two days to get there. Jack, Lude, Cyrus and I will go ahead. Tynave, I want you and Farleen to make sure that the soldier here are ready for another attack. We can't be too careful."

"Yes, ma'am," the two young women said.

"When you two are finished, I want you to meet with us at Peterny."

"Understood, Lady Nel," Tynave said.

"You can count on us," Farleen added. With their orders given, the two left the building and hurried to the castle.

"Our first stop is Peterny, is it?" Lude said. "I guess while we're there, I'll see how things are doing at the dojo."

"And Ravage," said Jack in a wryly tone.

"We are just friends, Jack," Lude said agitatedly.

"Of course you are."

"What are we waiting for?" Cyrus said. "Let's go already." The four left the lobby and went outside. From there, the group checked their inventory and made their way out of the city. They took the Moonlit Bridge and exited through the main gate.

They were now in the Irisa Fields, a large expanse of plains that covered the land between Peterny and Aquios. Even with its fair share of monsters, the environment was rather peaceful. The group spent their time hiking through the flat terrain, battling the wildlife here and there. "You have to admit, this place is an eye sore."

"Word, homes," Cyrus replied. "It's pretty quiet, you know? Nothin' dirty hasn't gone down since them Executioners and the Vile Wind that mutated the local monsters into crazy forms."

"It's nice to see that some peace has returned to our lands," Nel said.

But that would soon change as the four heard the sound of a woman shouting. "Peaceful, huh?" sneered Jack.

"Come on," Cyrus said. The group hurried to the scene as quickly as possible.

When they got there, they found a girl in her late teens lying on her back. The girl wore a long dress and had short black hair with a long pony tail at the back. She stared up at the sky with a look of fear plastered on her face. "What is wrong, miss?" Lude asked.

"Up there!" she said, pointing in front of her. The team turned their attention to the target and saw a large monster. It was rather large, around the size of the Enforcers from months ago. It was covered in black cloth and the only thing visible were its bright white eyes. Floating next to its body was a large size with triangular ridges running down its grip.

"Quickly, get out of here!" Cyrus replied. The young woman ran to safety as the rest of the group faced this never-before-seen creature.

"I bet that this is one of Umbra's pets," Jack replied.

"He must have known we'd figured out his plan," said Lude.

"It doesn't matter what he does," said Nel. "We can't let this thing stop us."

"Then let's slice this fool up and cut to the chase," Cyrus replied as he turned his MP3 Player to "Hellz Wind Staff" by Wu-Tang Clan and Street Life.

With that said, the four charged into battle against this ghoulish enemy known as Reaper. Nel attacked the creature with her Ice Daggers, shooting two large chunks of ice at the creature. The attack made a direct hit, with one of the strikes hitting it dead in the face. This caused the monster to fall back before it returned to an upright position. Lude also attacked with Fatal Footwork, delivering strong kicks at Reaper. However, the moves seemed to have no effect. Instead, he was only wrapping his feet in the monster's cloth. "What's going on here?" Lude replied. "My attacks don't seem to be harming it." With Lude's focus off, Reaper swung its giant scythe. The swipe was so powerful, the hand-to-hand combatant was tossed a few feet away.

"Lude!" replied Cyrus.

"Forget about me, focus on the enemy." As Lude pulled out a potion that was in his pocket, the remaining three continued their assault. Reaper slashed at the trio, but they were able to dodge many of the strikes. Jack used Rapid Shot from behind the cloaked creature. Though the damage was small, it got the monster's attention. Reaper turned its hooded head to the side, and sent its scythe straight at the gunner. Jack jumped out of the way just before the weapon hit him. Now the harvesting blade was trying to free itself from the ground.

"It's stuck!" Nel replied. "Everyone, give it your all!" At that statement, the team used this opportunity to unleash their attacks. Cyrus launched a series of Fire Bolts, all of which were dead hits. Nel added on to the damage with her Shockwave, kicking up a strong wave that made a direct hit. Jack also joined in the furry by using his Bomb Bullets. Now the specter-like being was being bombarded by explosive blasts. The combination of all three attacks not only weakened Reaper, but also kicked up a large cloud of dust. It seemed that the enemy had been defeated. But that was before a spiraling gale tore through the dust and cut the three fighters.

After the cloud dissipated, the three learned the hard way that Reaper was hovering. Its scythe was freed and the monster was ready to continue its onslaught. "Oh shizznit," Cyrus replied just before Reaper attacked. The three had to dodge the attacks from the giant scythe. A flurry of surprisingly swift strikes rained upon the team.

As they battled, Lude couldn't help but feel momentarily useless. He knew that he needed to help his comrades, but he also knew his normal attacks were useless against Reaper. "There's got to be something I could do…" Lude replied. "It would seem that the only way of defeating it is by using special attacks. He watched carefully as Nel, Jack, and Cyrus fought and evaded the scythe-wielding foe. That was when he noticed something. When Jack fired a shot at Reaper in the face, the monster turned its attention toward him and tried to attack. He also remembered earlier when one of Nel's Ice Daggers hit around the same area. "That's it!" Lude replied. "The attacks appear to be most effective on the head. If that's the case, then that may be where I could cause some kind of injury."

Taking his plan into action, Lude ran toward Reaper at full speed. The ghastly creature saw him coming and retaliated with a swing of its scythe. Lude managed to jump over the swing. He then saw the weapon coming down upon him. Taking evasive actions, Lude dodged to the right. He jumped onto the weapon's pole and ran across it. By the time he reached the end, he leapt forward. Reaper looked up, and saw the teen heading near him. As soon as he was near the head, Lude quickly kicked his opponent's face. Before Reaper fell back by the collision, Lude jumped back, somersaulting to the ground. "Whoa!" Jack said.

"Good one, Lude!" replied Cyrus.

"It's weak point is its face," Lude replied. "That is the only way to defeat it."

"Let's capitalize on this thing while its still weakened," Nel advised. Using their new found information, the team rushed at Reaper. The monster and the party of four parried each other's attacks. However, their combined power ultimately overwhelmed the monster as many of the attacks effectively hit the face of the cloaked enemy.

In a few minutes, Reaper was standing on its last legs (so to speak). "It's over, chump!" Cyrus said. The dark shizznit ran toward the critically wounded enemy and used a finishing attack. "This will end it!" he replied as he leapt into the air, his sword and lightsaber were held high. Before Reaper could react, Cyrus spun forward and slashed directly at the foe's face. Cyrus knelt as he landed on the ground while the giant menace fell to the ground behind him in a loud thud.

"That wasn't too bad," Nel said in a casual tone.

"Good job there, Lude!" Jack replied.

"Yeah, man," Cyrus said. "Good thing you figured out its weak spot."

"It was no big deal, really," Lude replied. "I just, as you would say, 'saw an opening' and acted upon it."

"Excuse me," said a feminine voice behind them. They turn around and saw the girl whose life was threatened by Reaper. "Um… I just wanted to say thank you for what you did," she said innocently.

"No thanks is necessary," Nel said. "We're just glad we can help."

"If there is anything I could do…"

"Well, maybe you and I could spend a little 'R and R'," Jack replied with a sneaky grin. "After all, maybe we can get to know each other better, huh?"

"Shut up, Cracker Jack!" Cyrus and Lude replied as they both smacked the backside of his head.

"Hey! What you do that for!?"

Nel laid her hand on her forehead and gently shook. "Sounds like something Cliff would do," she said to herself.

"I should probably get going," the young woman said as she chuckled lightly from the action that just took place. "So long. And thanks again." With a bow, the girl left the scene, heading back to Aquios.

"Wait, come back!" Jack replied. "I just started m'self a religion."

"Let's go, Cracker Jack," Lude said as he followed Cyrus and Nel. Turning his attention back to the team, Jack hurried back to his comrades.

After hiking through the wilderness for about a couple of hours, Cyrus and the others had finally arrived at the opened North gate of Peterny. The four had faces of relief as the orange glow of a late afternoon sun lit the sky. "We're finally here," Nel said. "The City of Commerce."

"Yep," Cyrus replied. "The town of the big bucks." There is a reason Cyrus calls it this. During his early adventures, he and his comrades made a lot of money for either selling or trading items. It was also where Cyrus met up with Welch Vineyard, the young woman who helps run the Inventor's Guild in the west side of Peterny. It wasn't long afterward that more inventors registered to the guild. After his adventure, the young shizznit would work with these inventors now and then to create new items and weapons.

"So now that we're here, what now?" Jack asked.

"Well, I'm going to check up on a subordinate of mine stationed here," Nel said. "I'll also go purchase more supplies. If there are enemies like Reaper still out their, we need all the equipment we can get."

"I'm gonna check out that tavern over there in the east side," Jack said.

"I guess I'll go check on my dojo in the west area," Lude replied. "I've been away longer than I thought."

"I'll come, too," Cyrus said. "I'd like to see how Ravage is doing. Maybe I could go see my workshop while I'm there, as well."

"We'll meet up at the Inn," Nel said.

"Aight, later," Jack replied. The group went their separate ways, each with their own assignments (well, mainly Nel and Lude. Cyrus was just tagging along while Jack went to one of the local bars).

* * *

In about a few minutes, Lude and Cyrus arrived near a two story building. It was apparent that it was Lude's dojo (thanks in part to the sign above the door that read 'Kodinjo Dojo'.) "Well, we're here," Lude said. "I wonder how everything's going." 

"Who knows?" Cyrus said. "Why don't we go check it out?" Lude shrugged before he continued his path to the door. Cyrus followed his comrade as the two entered the gym. Inside, the main room clean and quite large. In the center, a large blue mat laid on the ground. At each side of the room were training machines and dummies for evasive and offensive attacks. Usually, his dojo would be busy, having around twenty visitors per day. However, Lude closed his dojo before he left to meet with Cyrus in Aquios the other night. (And the fact that currently, the gym was normally closed for two days.) As the duo strolled to the center of the room, their attention was focussed on a young woman with blue hair who was reading one of the many self-defense books. She was around the age of twenty and wore a blue cloak and baggy jeans of the said color. "Ravage," Cyrus began, "It's been a while."

"Hmm?" Ravage turned toward the duo, displaying her blue eyes and same color fingernails. "If it isn't my dear good friend Cyrus," she said. "And Lude, great to see that you're back."

"Indeed," Lude said. "I see you're taking an interest in my book on Shaolin."

"True. I find this discipline to be very interesting. Elegance and power all rolled into one form. Impressive."

"I agree. That is why I practice that art of self-defense. It is very unique in those fields."

"Yeah, Shaolin is a pretty good art," Cyrus replied rather simply. "So, what have you been up to, Ravage?"

"Well, Lude and I are both the masters of this gym, and we train the students equally. While Lude gives them lessons in hand-to-hand combat, I am here as a weapons instructor, sharing my knowledge of the different tools."

"With this method, our students become well educated with many types of styles and equipment," Lude added. "That is why we are one of the most successful businesses here in Peterny."

"That's cool."

"Oh yeah. I would like to thank you for coming the other day," Ravage said. "I'm sure our students enjoyed your visit." She was talking about a couple of weeks ago when the dark shizznit came as a guest to the dojo. He was there to give a few tips on strategy and offensive tactics. (Ravage and Lude would usually have a few of their allies show up and share their knowledge with the students. They even asked the notorious Albel "The Wicked" Nox to attend their seminars. Cyrus heard that he did come, but it was a 'mission' by the King of Airyglyph to help keep relations between the two countries strong. Sort of along the lines of ambassador, just more reticent, reluctant, and… resistant to say the least.)

"Yes," Lude replied. "They seemed to have profited a lot from your experience."

"Well, I wouldn't have known half of the things I do if it weren't for Master Diogo. After all, he's been a big help."

"I'm sure he would be proud," Ravage said. There was silence in the room for about a few minutes.

Lude wiped his glasses with a small cloth before speaking. "Ravage, have you heard of the attack on the castle last night."

"It's hard not to hear," Ravage said. "Everyone is talking about it. They say that whoever did it was trying to capture the Queen."

"That may be true," Cyrus said.

"You were there?"

"We weren't just there, we were also fighting on behalf of her majesty," said Lude. "The entire attack was all part of a plan from a man named Umbra. He used it to try and stage a kidnapping of the Queen for some reason or another."

"I see. If that's the case, then you need all the help you can get. I would like to assist you."

"Really?" asked Cyrus.

"Of course. It's at times like these that our skills are called forward. If we do not stop them, then devastation will plague through these lands once more. We cannot allow this to happen."

"You're right. Welcome back to the team, Ravage."

The room grew quiet as Lude started wiping off his glasses. It wasn't long until the blue-haired woman broke the silence. "You know, I believe you two are famished."

"Well…" Before Cyrus could finish his sentence, the sound of a growling stomach reverberated through the room. The dark shizznit embarrassingly smiled at his unintentional bodily action.

"To tell you the truth, I am also in need of nourishment," Lude said.

With a smile, the blue haired woman added, "I'll retrieve a meal from the top floor. It shouldn't be too long to make."

As the young woman left the room, Lude sighed and held his head down with folded arms. Cyrus gave a cock-eyed stare at the genius, whose intellect was around the same range as his and Ravage's. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I thought you would be happy."

"I'll let you in on a secret about Ravage. She is a powerful fighter with the Tiger Claws. She is also one of the most intelligent people I've met. She can also disguise her voice to match another person's flawlessly."

"I know and that's great. So what's wrong with that?"

"Here's the kink in the armor, so to speak. Even with all of those credentials, her skills in the culinary arts have a lot to be desired."

"Really now?"

"The last time we had guests, they suffered from food poisoning a few minutes after consumption."

"…Yikes. Did they survive?"

"Yes… But they did have a bad case of nausea."

"I believe you, Lude."

"Hey, you two," said Ravage. "Food's ready."

Lude and Cyrus looked at each other, worried about their health from Ravage's notorious food. "Um… I think the two of us will be out," Lude said.

"Already?" asked Ravage. "You just got back."

"Yes, I know, but we'll return later on."

"We're, uh, gonna check out on Nel," Cyrus said. "See how she's doing."

"Alright." With a sigh of relief from the both of them, the two left the dojo and went back to the center of the village.

* * *

During Lude and Cyrus' visit to the dojo, Nel was at the southern area of town. With her was a young woman around her age wearing light armor. She was a member of the Crimson Blade that was Nel's eyes and ears in the town. "Lady Nel," the woman said. "It's good to see you." 

"Likewise," Nel said. "Has there been any type of suspicious activity as of late?"

"Lately, everything has been quiet. There are no reports of any kind of Glyphian activity. However, because of that attack last night, there has been some uneasiness."

"I can understand that."

"There has been word that the Moonshadow Clan has started to reorganize. At present, they're still a small group which seem to pose little threat."

"Alright. Keep up the good work."

"Yes, Lady Nel," the Crimson Blade said with a bow. As she returned to her post, Nel went back to the Central Plaza.

When she got there, she went to purchase healing herbs, medical elixirs, and other types of much needed items. The team was now set to face any enemy that would try and hinder them from their quest between Peterny to Arias. After buying the items needed for their journey, Nel seated herself on the steps of the Temple, waiting patiently for her party to return. _"Now that we have the supplies, we're ready to go,"_ Nel thought to herself.

She then heard a loud, screechy voice calling for her. "Lady Nel!" the person replied. She turned her head to the direction of the call and gave a smile. It was Farleen, with Tynave not too far behind.

"Well, I see you two have made it," Nel said as the duo came before her.

"We did have a little trouble, but it wasn't anything we couldn't handle," Tynave said in a humble tone.

"Were you two able to raise our defenses at the castle?"

"Yes, Lady Nel. If Umbra tries to invade the castle again, we're sure to be ready."

"Good job. Speaking of Umbra, has there been any of his ships spotted in the country?"

"Not really, Lady Nel," Farleen said. "Though there are rumors that large, metallic objects have been seen in the skies near the countrysides. The weird thing is that they don't look like they're doing anything."

"_Not doing anything… What does this mean?"_ Nel thought with folded arms. _"Are they biding their time?"_

"Lady Nel?" asked Farleen. "Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Nel replied. _"Whatever it is Umbra is planning, I hope we could stop it."_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the eastern area, Jack was taking his time. He was sitting by himself drinking liqueur and minding his own business. It was a bitter drink, but Jack was used to this type of drink. (There are a few of you wondering how a kid that is fifteen years old is able to get beer. The reason is because the restriction here is fourteen and under. The period that much of Elicoor where people live in the sixteenth century. This is way before the bans created in eighteenth century Earth, so people pay little heed to drinking at such a young age. Now, let's continue with the story…) As Jack drank, he was visited by a tall, person with a rather large, pointy nose. "Hey, you," he said as he pulled up a chair. Jack slowly pulled his head up. His face was a bit red due to the alcohol he consumed and he appeared somewhat dazed. "That's right. I'm talking to you." 

"What… What is it you want?" Jack asked in a uneasy tone. "You want a drink, buddy?"

"Nah, I'm fine," the man said. He pulled up a chair and turned it backwards before sitting in it. He inched forward and whispered, "You look rather tough, kid."

"Ya damn straight I am, homie!"

"Listen, I'm from the Moonshadow Clan. From what I see, you look like a guy that can take on anyone."

"Moonshadow Clan? Sounds like a somethin' from 'Dart Hat' or something…"

"What?" replied the group member. "No, we're the most infamous group of bandits on this side of Gaitt."

"Really?" said a drunken Jack. "Sounds good."

"Damn right! Say, why don't you join us. You could get rich and have all the girls ya want."

"Rich…? Money…?" At that instance, Jack had a wide open smile and drool dripping from the side of his mouth. He looked up at the ceiling as a picture in his head with him surrounded by gorgeous women and fol popped into his head. "Wow…"

"Well, what do you say, kid?" the member asked. "You in?"

"Hmm… I can have all the bling I want…?"

"Yep."

"And the hot chicks..."

"As many as you want."

Jack smiled as he thought about the decision at hand. On one hand, he would be a pimp without trying. On the other hand, he would be a wanted criminal and his comrades would never look at him the same way again. That would mean that the Church of Snoop would be destroyed a few months after its inception. Though it was somewhat tearing him up inside, he decided to use the answer, "Nah," he replied.

"What!?" the bandit replied. "You would turn down an offer like this!?"

"Pretty much, home boy. 'Sides, I'm already a lady's man, and got me a religion."

"Is that so?" the bandit looked back and moved a hand. It was a signal to a couple of other shady men. One was tall and lean. The other was smaller and seemed to be holding something in his coat. "Maybe you need to be persuaded."

"Me like persuasions," the drunken teen said as he glanced at the opposition. "Well I got…" Jack began counting on his fingers before saying, "five words for you."

"And what's that kid?" asked the small one in a coat.

"Ya best protect ya neck, motha fuckas!"

The buff character stood there trying to count the words Jack said. "Hey, isn't that seven?"

"Pfft… I don't care. I'm drunk, bitch!" Without warning, Jack turned the table over on the three bandits. The trio fell back as the wooden item crashed upon them. The strong bandit pushed the table off and began to attack Jack. Due to being drunk, Jack was moving in an unsteady gait. However, this would turn out to be an advantage as the teen used unorthodox movements to duck and weave from the enemy attacks. The strong bandit was getting quickly feeling fatigue as the young drunk was dodging the strikes. It wasn't long until the armed bandit joined into the fray. When Jack bent back, he saw the other enemy coming toward him, slowly pulling out a long dagger. He then looked up and saw that the stronger foe was raising his arms, ready to grab him. Without much thought, he dropped to the ground. This was just before the enemies slashed or grabbed him. Instead, the one with the dagger missed while the buff opponent accidentally caught his opponent. Now Jack turned to his stomach and used the worm to move out of the way. During all of this commotion, the rest of the bar was also in upheaval. People were flying across the room, punching each other, items and beverages being thrown. It appeared like a regular bar room brawl. Using this opportunity, Jack continued to use the worm until he left the pub.

By the time he got outside, Jack tried to tidy up his clothes and started walking to the Plaza. However, he was still in a drunken stupor, which caused him to walk with little to no balance. He was now swaying from side to side, hiccuping and cackling as he walked.

* * *

Nel, along with her comrades Tynave and Farleen, waited ten minutes before Cyrus and Lude returned. The young teens of Black and Asian decent, respectively, arrived at the Temple in the Plaza. "I see you're back," said Nel. "You're a bit late." 

"Yep," replied Cyrus.

"My gym still appears to be in good shape," Lude said. He then turned to Tynave and Farleen, who were sitting on the steps behind their leader. "I see you both have made it."

"That's right," said Farleen. "We were waiting for you two for a while."

"Sorry about the wait," said Cyrus as he scratched the back of his head. "We just had a little catching up with Ravage." He then looked around the immediate area, searching for Jack. "Where's Jack?"

Lude shrugged his shoulders. However, it wasn't long until the question was answered. "Hey ya, everybody," an intoxicated voice replied. The team turned to the source and saw a drunken Jack staggering toward them.

"Oh, crap," replied Lude. "Not again."

"What's wrong with Jack?" asked Tynave.

"He's become inebriated," Cyrus said.

"Why am I not surprised," replied Lude.

"Dudes…" Jack began after he joined his comrades. "Whaaasssuuuuuup…" he replied.

"You know how old that is, man?" Cyrus said. "And look at you! I mean, holy shizznit, you're wasted!"

"Nah, I ain't!" he said with eyes half closed and posture bent forward. "I is sober, man."

"Jack, we've known your alcoholic binges before you came here," Lude said. "This isn't exactly new to us."

"Oh yeah?" Jack replied.

"If you ain't drunk, then sing the entire third verse of REM's "It's the End of the World as We Know It"," Cyrus dared.

"Fine… I'll do it…" Jack replied. "'The other night I dreamt of knives, continental drift divide. Mountains sit in a line, Leonard Bernstein. Leonid Brezhnev, Lenny Bruce and Lester Bangs. Birthday party, cheesecake, jelly bean, boom! You symbiotic, patriotic, slam book neck, right? Right. It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it. It's the end of the world as we know it and I feel fine…'" He sang in a quick speed.

"Okay…" was the only thing that Nel could say. She then turned to Lude and Cyrus and said, "It looks like Jack sang the entire thing. Could it just mean he's faking his drunken stupor?"

"Nope," Lude said. "He did sing the entire thing. And that's how we know he's drunk."

"I don't get it," Farleen replied.

"That is a song that very not a lot of people could sing the whole lyrics to," Cyrus said. "I can't even get all the words. Jack, over here, is the only one of us that can remember the entire thing, let alone a verse. But that's only when he's wasted like this."

"I don't understand it, either," Lude said.

"I wants these mother fuckin' snakes…." the drunken Jack began, "off this mother fuckin' airplane…" he then froze and his five sober comrades only watched as he fell to the ground.

"Yeah… He's one them 'entertaining' drunks," Cyrus said as the team were starring at their worn out friend with little interest. "It's getting late."

"You're right," Nel replied. "Let's go to the Inn." Cyrus nodded as Nel, Tynave, and Farleen took the lead while he and Lude helped Jack up on his feet. At the moment, he appeared to be knocked out. They each took an arm and carried him to the Inn on the western side of Peterny. From there, Nel had registered them two rooms. Cyrus, Jack, and Lude took one room while Nel, Tynave, and Farleen took one next door.

Cyrus and Lude slept in separate beds, leaving Jack in a chair under a blanket. "Hey, Lude," Cyrus called as he listened to "Round Here" by Snoop Dogg.

"What is it?"

"Isn't this like old times? The three shizznits, kicking ass and taking names."

"Indeed," Lude replied. "Over three months ago, we were known as the best fighters in hand-to-hand combat throughout Sacramento. Now look at us: the saviors of a dimension and the defenders of an entire multiverse against a deadly being."

"Yep. And now we're back in action stopping some organization from screwing everything up."

"As you say, 'they have nothin' on us'."

"Damn straight, G!"

"Hey, Maria, baby," Jack murmured. "Yeah, I gots a little gift for ya…" He then chuckled before saying, "Yeah, get crunk…"

"Only in his dreams, homes."

"I heard that," Lude said. "Well, time to get some sleep."

"Hey. What about Ravage? Do you think she'll come?"

"Of course. I'm sure she will. Speaking of Ravage, I wonder what the other two are doing?"

"Well, Rampage became part of the Storm Brigade. 1She became their lieutenant and serves under Count Woltar of Kirlsa. Last I heard of Ransack, she up took a job as resident bounty hunter."

"Good for those two." Lude then yawned. "Alright, time to turn in. We have a busy day tomorrow."

"You have a point, playa." With that said, the two pulled the covers over themselves and slept.

In the next room, Nel laid on her bed. She was looking up at the ceiling in thought, wondering about the next day. _"Those vessels… what could they be doing?" _the Crimson Blade thought._ "Are they really waiting for something? If so, then what? I hope the others are alright."_ For about an hour, Nel pondered over Umbra's airships, her comrades, and the situation. However, fatigue got the better of her. She knew that if she didn't rest, their journey to Airyglyph would be hindered. With this and her weariness, she went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next day, Cyrus woke up. The orange glow of the morning sun came through the windows as he got up. Already, Lude had arose and did a couple of stretches. "Aren't you ready?" asked the dark shizznit. "How long have you been up? An hour? Thirty minutes?"

"Try two hours." Cyrus gave his friend a cock-eyed look. He knew that Lude usually woke up early back in his world. However, that was because school always started early and the only way to get there on time was by taking the bus at an early time. However, they haven't been there for three months and yet the young Asian still uses the regimen. Lude noticed Cyrus' glance and turned to face him. "Today is important," he said. "Our stop is Arias. We need to get ready if we're going to get to there and Kirlsa before the day is over."

"True that." He then looked over at Jack. The teen was still sound asleep, snoring as his chair rocked. "Look at him. He's like a baby. It would be a shame to wake him." He then turned back to Lude with wicked smile. "Wanna throw him off?"

Lude glanced at Jack and then said, "I could use a little entertainment to start the day."

The two walked behind Jack's rocking chair, their friend oblivious to their trick. Gently and slowly, the pulled the furniture back. Jack was still snoring while Lude and Cyrus snickered. "Ready? 3… 2… 1…"

On the last mark, the two forced the chair forward. With a loud crash to the floor, Jack's body flew off his post. "Damn it, G!" he hissed as he slowly picked himself up. "Couldn't just shake me, man?"

"That would have been boring, homes," said Cyrus as he and Lude laughed. "Besides, do you how long it would take to do that."

"Ah man, my head," Jack said as he held his forehead in agony. "Anything happen?"

"You tell us," Lude said. "You were the one at the bar."

Jack tried to remember his experience at the tavern the previous day. Unfortunately, he was unable to recollect. In a tone similar to that of Rick James, he simply said, "Alcohol's a hell of a substance."

"And you is on it like a Pringles ad," Cyrus began. "Once you pop, the fun won't stop."

"Can I go back to sleep now?" Jack droned in a tired voice.

"No," Lude replied. "We need to go. As we speak, Umbra is plotting his next move. If we don't stop him, Airyglyph is going to fall apart. The rest of the world is soon going to follow suit."

It wasn't long after Lude finished that Cyrus began to chuckle. "Okay… I may be hung over, but I didn't really hear a joke," Jack said.

"I'm just thinking…" Cyrus started. "When I first came to this planet with Fayt and Cliff, Nel tried to escort us out of Airyglyph. And as soon as we got to Aquaria, the Vendeeni started to attack. Now look what's going on. Some psycho is attacking this world and we're leaving Aquarian territory to stop him. Kinda ironic if you think about it."

"You do have a point," said Lude. "However, I must say that we do not have time to contemplate on the matters. For now, we must focus on the mission at hand."

"You're right, G. And that means we gots to go, Cracker Jack."

"Oh man," replied Jack as he felt the effects of his hangover. After get their things together, the three teenage boys left their room.

By the time they got to the lobby, the trio met up with their Crimson Blade allies. "I see you guys are up," said Nel. She took a look at Jack and said, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh don't mind me," Jack said in a sarcastic voice. "It's just a throbbing headache. I'll brush it off."

"Are you sure, Jack?" asked Farleen in her screechy voice.

The sound of her voice seemed to cause Jack's head to feel worse as he cringed. "How about you not do that again, yo."

"Everything is set," Cyrus said. "The sooner we leave Peterny, the sooner we stop Umbra."

"Then let's go," Nel said. After quickly checking over their inventory, the team of three left the Inn and were now outside.

By the time they were at the center of the plaza, the group were stopped by a familiar blue-haired woman armed with her signature Tiger Claws. "I see that you appear to be ready to leave town," she said.

"Ravage," Nel said. "What are you doing here?"

"What else could I be doing here?" she asked in a rhetorical, as well as friendly, tone. "I am here to join your party. After what Lude and Cyrus have told me yesterday, I couldn't just sit back and allow my comrades face such dangers. If Umbra is as strong as you say, then you need all the help you can find. I will assist you in anyway I can."

"Well you're welcome to join," said Cyrus. "Now, time to march forward and kick some ass and bust some heads."

"Indeed," said Lude. The team of seven continued hurried to the north side of the city and left Peterny.

They were now in the Palmira Plains, an expansive field of grassland that sits between Arias and Peterny. As they traversed through the land, Cyrus listened to "Wilderness Field" from ".hack//GAME MUSIC Perfect Collection." Everything appeared to be rather normal. There were some minor scuffles with the wildlife of the area, but nothing too serious. However, the normalcy of their hike came to a screeching halt.

The team were stopped by a trio of bandits, each armed with bladed weapons. "Hold on there," their leader, Caliban, said. He was a buff character with a sleeveless shirt and spiked knee guards over his pants. He carried a large zanbato, a sword that was long and rectangular with a grip that its owner held with both hands. "You guys look like travelers. And from the looks of it, you're loaded too."

"So what if we are?" Cyrus asked.

"Then you better hand over your stuff," said a shorter, younger male by the name of Eon. He wore a short sleeved shirt and pants. Attached to his neck was a large cloak. In his possession, he was holding a broadsword with both hands. It was a sword with a slender blade and short hilt with a guard. "If you want to live, you'd do as we say."

"You do know that you're in the presence of the Crimson Blade, right?" asked Nel.

"What do you mean, woman?" replied Caliban. It was clear that the three thieves were nervous. Even he, their leader, was sweating profusely. "You're just talk."

"I am Nel Zelpher, agent of the Crimson Blade. If you know what's good for you, turn around and reassess your priorities."

"No way!?" said a slender man wearing light armor who went by the name of Kaz. He had three spikes jutting from the back of his head and carrying an estoc, a one-handed sword with a long, slender blade and a hand guard on around the hilt. "I told you we shouldn't have done this! But noooo! You just had to do this. Now we've been caught!"

"Shut up!" the leader replied. He turned his attention to Nel and the rest of the group and said, "I don't care who any of you are. If you're not gonna give up the goods willingly, we'll just have to force you!"

"This is a waste of time," Jack said.

"Yeah," Cyrus said. "It's obvious that these fools are just frontin'."

"We have more important things to do," Nel said. The group continued to pass their brigands.

However, the three adversaries would not be disregarded that easily. The zanbato using ruffian, along with his accomplices dashed in front of the team, aggressively brandishing their swords. "You won't be getting away that easily! If you want to leave, you're going to have to get through us first!"

Ravage, along with Lude, Cyrus, and Jack stared at the marauders with dry looks. Their faces, like a tattoo, read the message 'are these fools nuts?' Taking up their challenge, Nel and Farleen drew their daggers while Tynave grabbed her bo staff. "You three were warned," Nel said. "Your overconfidence will be your undoing."

The battle began as Caliban slashed forward. The three of Aquaria's finest leapt out of the way of the attack just as the zanbato's blade crashed to the ground, facing off against the other opponents. Nel fired her Ice Daggers at Caliban, which made a direct hit. The thief leader retaliated with powerful slashes. Nel evaded the heavy blade of her opponent, leaping and sidestepping from the strikes. However, with the sword's reach, it was hard to keep out of the enemy's range. In time, Caliban was tired from the attacks. Using this opportunity, Nel distanced herself and used her Fire Bolt. The flaming balls were able to land their blows, stunning the opponent. Nel then charged forward and used a swift slash at her target. However, she had to back away once more just as Caliban's blade was coming down on her. At the last minute, the red-haired woman sidestepped before the attack was delivered. _"That sword…"_ she thought as Caliban continued his onslaught. _"He's using its range and strength as an advantage. However, with wielding such a weapon comes with a price. Because of the strength needed, the wielder quickly gets exhausted. Also, the accuracy of making any serious damage is rather low."_ Caliban stopped attacking, catching his breath as he glared at Nel. The Crimson Blade stood, daggers ready and eyes focused. _"I've only received a few minor cuts. From how this opponent moves, it would seem that he has hardly any experience in using his sword."_

"I got you now!" yelled Caliban after he regained his strength. "It's over!" Caliban charged toward Nel, zanbato held back and ready to deliver a powerful strike. Nel stood her ground, waiting as her opponent approached. By the time Caliban was in range, he mustered the power needed to pull the sword forward. Nel leapt in the air dodging the weapon's swipe. She then landed on the thief's blade, still held up by his strength. Caliban was now sweating like a stuffed pig and was unable to move. With a smirk, Nel ran up the sword. "No way!" Caliban shouted as Nel delivered the finishing slash.

As the body of the defeated Caliban fell backward, the Crimson Blade leapt off the zanbato before gracefully landing on her feet. She returned her blades to her sheathes and stood with folded arms. "Was that supposed to be a challenge?" she asked herself.

At the same time as Nel's fight, Tynave was taking on Kaz. Tynave slammed her staff, but Kaz dodged the hit and began using quick fencing strikes. The blonde swiped at her enemy with a quick overhead strike. Kaz ducked the attack and followed through with a swipe of his own. Tynave stepped back before the blade came to her face and jabbed the enemy's stomach. She then used her symbology to give it an elemental edge. Now each end of the pole was frozen in ice. With her frostbitten staff she used her special attack: Ninety-Nine Frozen Thrusts. With swift strikes and strong slams, Tynave vanquished the enemy with ease.

Seeing his leader fall in battle and his other comrade lying in defeat, Eon starred at Farleen who was ready to fight. _"Looks like what they say about the Crimson Blade is true,"_ he thought to himself. _"I don't stand a chance."_

"Do you want to give up?" asked Farleen as she blared her daggers.

Eon gulped anxiously. "Forget this!" he shouted. "I'm not dumb enough to stay here! So long!" With that said, he dashed from the scene as quickly as possible. Farleen put away her daggers as the so-called bandit made his escape.

"Man, the punk went ghost and didn't even try to fight," Cyrus said as they watched their supposed opponent flee. "Guess good help's hard to find."

"For real, dog," said Jack.

"We've wasted enough time here, as is," Nel said. "Let's continue our trek to Arias."

"Agreed," Ravage complied. The group continued on their way to the village. It was a quiet trip, as well as boring. However, the silent trip soon ended by the time they reached Arias' gates.

Arias, once a casualty of the great war that ravaged nearly the entire continent. It has been three months since the carnage has swept through this village. And since then, what was once destroyed became reconstructed. The dark shizznit and his team observed their location. Already, there has been major progress in the repairs. "Well, it looks better than how I last remember it," Jack said.

"It does indeed," Nel said. "Day by day, Arias is slowly returning to normal. To tell you the truth, many of us, including Her Majesty, believed that this place would be demolished by the repeated attacks by Airyglyph."

"Yeah, but look at it now," said Tynave. "It's almost looking like the way it was."

"Sure it needs a little touching up here and there," added Farleen. "But it won't be long now."

"There's nothing like progress," Lude said. "Well, I think we should get to the headquarters, correct?"

"You're right, G," Cyrus said. "Let's go." The team left the entrance and headed for the mansion at the heart of Arias. It is here that the Crimson Blade call their base of operations.

The inside was rather clean and had an old-fashioned setting. Walking in the halls (either chatting to one another or going into other rooms) were women who wore light armor or robes. It was no surprise to see Jack gawking upon the ladies as they passed by. It was similar to a Star Wars fan at a convention gazing upon the different exhibits. _"Oh man,"_ he thought to himself. _"This place is like seventh heaven. And if what Roger says is true about most of 'em being single, then I'm on cloud nine!"_

"Is it just me, or is Jack not noticing he's drooling," asked Ravage to Lude.

The young teen of Asian decent turned to see his comrade leaking saliva from the side of his mouth. "Give him time," he said halfheartedly. "He'll figure it out."

The team reached the end of the hall, standing by the door that was the entrance to the briefing room. "Well, this is it," Nel said. "Cyrus and I will explain the situation to Clair. The rest of you are free to do what you need."

"All right!" Jack cheered. He then walked off calling "Oh ladies," in a singing tone. "Your suga daddy's here!"

"Now this, I got to see this," Lude replied, hoping to see the failure in the young white teen's methods. Nel shook her head while Cyrus gave a smirk before entering the room.

Listening to "Across 110th Street" by Bobby Womack. Inside, a young woman with gray hair in a ponytail sat at the table, writing her reports. "It's been a long time, Clair," Nel said.

The woman looked up at the two and a smirk came across her face, her purple eyes lit in joy. She got up and approach Nel. "Nel, it's good to see you again," Clair said before the to embraced. Cyrus couldn't help but to smile. "Are you alright?"

"Of course," Nel said sincerely. "There's no reason for you to be so worried about me."

"Why not? You're not exactly the cautious type."

"If you ladies need some time alone, I can wait outside," Cyrus said.

"Oh, Cyrus," Clair said before bowing. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise," the dark shizznit said with a nod. For a few seconds, there was silence in the room.

However, it was soon broken when Clair said "This is about the attack on Her Majesty, isn't it?" she asked. Nel and Cyrus nodded. "Please, sit down." Doing as they were asked, the two took their seats at the table. Clair sat at the end, her hands clasped together. "I understand that the attack involved a Celestial Ship, correct?"

"It did," Nel said. "It hovered over the castle and spawned mechanized soldiers."

"Like the ones from your world?" the captain asked Cyrus

"No, these are more advanced and are well armed," the black teen replied. "They were led by a man named Umbra, who uses darkness and wields a scythe with amazing skill."

"I sensed a strong runological force from him," Nel said. "He is unlike any enemy we have faced. He also told me that he was a part of an organization."

"Is there any reason why he would attack the Queen?" asked Clair. "Could he be trying to usurp her power?"

"Honestly, we have no idea," Cyrus answered. "But we do know that his next target is the King of Airyglyph."

"Their army stands no chance against Umbra's forces," Nel said. "That is why we must get to Airyglyph as soon as possible."

"I see," Clair responded. "Then it would seem the rumors are true."

"Rumors?" Cyrus asked.

"Ever since the attack, there have been reports of unidentified objects floating in the skies," Nel clarified. "This could be a different Celestial Ship or the same one we faced the other night. We're not entirely sure."

"It maybe the same ship," Cyrus said. "However, there is always the possibility of more being positioned around orbit. Maybe they're reconnaissance party, or they truly are an invasion force. I have no idea what the motives are."

"Whatever his intentions may be, it is important that we stop him," Clair said. "We cannot let him harm neither the king or queen. It is important that he does not succeed."

"True that."

"Clair," Nel began. "Do you know where we can find Adray?"

"My father?" Clair asked. "Well, he's here in Arias. I left him in charge of guarding the gate of the Bequerel Mountain Path."

"The northern gate?" Cyrus said. "Not that it's a big deal, but why? Hardly anybody uses that route thanks to the mountainous terrain. It's hard to move on, let alone navigate."

"True, but my father doesn't really care. He is a man who wants nothing but to relive his warrior days. There was no way he would be sent away by Lasselle to a distant island, let alone sit at a desk and do paperwork."

"Well I'm not surprised," Nel said. "Adray's been like this since we were kids. It's impossible to keep him in one place for five minutes."

"Understandable," Cyrus replied. "Well, let's go see him."

"Right." Nel turned to Clair and said, "I'll be back soon."

"Alright, Nel," Clair said. "I hope you and my father return safely."

"We will." With that said, Nel and Cyrus left the room and headed outside. The two headed over to the front gate.

Standing near the entrance in full vigil was a middle-aged, yet masculine man (his arms decorated in runological tattoes). He wore no shirt and a sarong. He wore a pair of socks along with tall sandals. He had short hair and a beard, both colored in dark gray. He was the equivalent of a samurai from Earth's ancient Japan. It was none other than Clair's biological (that's right, he is blood related) father, Adray Lasbard.

The experienced swordsman turned his attention to the dark shizznit and the Crimson Blade as they approached. It was then that Adray had a grin that stretched from ear to ear. "Well, well, look who came back," the man said in a deep, hearty voice. "If it isn't Nel and Cyrus."

"It's good to see you," Nel said

"How's it been, homes?" Cyrus asked.

"Great, my boy," said Adray. "It's been a while since we last met. What brings you, here?"

"Adray, we need your help," Nel said. "It has to do with Her Majesty and the rest of Gaitt."

"Her Majesty is in danger?" replied Adray. "What's happened?"

"Some punks in space tried to kidnap the Queen," explained Cyrus. "We were able to stop them, but I think that they're gonna take another go with the King."

"You can't be serious! We got to stop them."

"Exactly," Nel said. "The fate of this world rests on our hands."

"So are you in, homes?" Cyrus asked.

"Of course!" Adray replied. "I'm finally back in action and more than ready to defend this world and our newfound peace!"

"Sounds good," Nel said. She turned to Cyrus and said, "We'll stay here for a while to get our priorities straighten. In the meantime, you make some preparations yourself."

"Word." As Nel and Adray talked about their work, Cyrus left the scene. He first went to his home, a small two-story house located in the western part of town. He stepped inside and took a seat in a one of his lounge chairs. _"It's been a while since I've been here,"_ he thought to himself as he began cleaning and sharpening his Abysmal Offender while listening to "I Do This" by Young Jeezy.

After putting the finishing touches on his blade, Cyrus turned his attention to a computer he received from Maria three weeks ago (after all, you can't live without some type of modern day of technology, Cliff would say). He looked up the news on planet Earth and was daunted by the information he came across. There was an attack which occurred in New York not too long ago. Apparently, an unidentified enemy ship opened fire on the city. The good news, there were no serious injuries. The only bad news was the damage left in the craft's wake. "New York…" the dark shizznit asked himself. "Why would Umbra's organization attack there? Wait…" Cyrus quickly brought up a map of the city and found a possible answer. "Could they be after the space station? The attacks seem to be coordinated near that area. Hope Fayt and Sophia are okay." Right after he turned off his computer, Cyrus heard a knock on his door. "Come in," he said.

The door opened and Ravage walked in. "It's time to go, Cyrus," she said. The teenager got up from his chair and walked to the door. He was still uneasy from the report he read. "You alright?" asked the blue-haired young woman.

"Yeah. Just read that Umbra's buddies held a little soiree on Earth."

"What? Nothing serious, I hope."

"No, but their main target was the space station."

"But how exactly did they get there?" Ravage asked with folded arms. "That planet is the heart of the Pangalactic Federation."

"Yes, that's bugging me, too," Cyrus said. "If they were able to mount a surprise attack on Earth so easily, I don't want to see what they are truly capable of."

"Then we have no time to waste."

"Right." With that said, the two left the house and joined up their teammates at the western gate. With the strong and wise Adray now accompanying them, the team left Arias and went on to Kirlsa.

* * *

Author's Note 1: Sorry it took so long to update this story. I've been working on Path of the Dark One and I must say it's looking real good. Though it's not much of an excuse, I hope that didn't mean you thought I'd discontinue this. After all, with the need for more SO3 stories and all, why should I quit this work now. I still got some plans. Perhaps I'll add a little Alrage in to make things interesting. Who knows? But please, keep reading and waiting.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Author's Note 1: Hey everyone. What's good? Well, as you see, I still working on this story and if you think it's a little slow at the moment, don't worry. The action will pick up soon enough. Anyway, I'm thinking of making another version of this story that will be in Fayt's POV. But that would depend on how I'm feeling. But just in case, just call this story the red version. 

Author's Note 2: I'm not sure I told anyone this, but I finally have a MySpace page. It's Well, let's get on with the story.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

After leaving the border town of Arias, the team were traveling along the route in the Aire/Kirlsa Hills. A hilly grassland between Kirlsa and Arias, both countries have claimed sovereignty over this land. Miners from Aquaria come to dig through its soil for any important minerals. Airyglyph uses the land to grow crops due to the high level of fertile soil and because it never freezes. Even during the war, the two countries had joint custody of the landscape. However, there was little less trust and a lot more hostility than there was after peace had settled.

"Finally, we'll be back at my stomping grounds," Jack said with a sigh of relief. "Kirlsa, baby, I'm home."

"Why's Jack so happy to return here?" Tynave whispered to Cyrus.

"Simple. This is where my homie started his religion."

"Religion?"

"Fo sho'. See, Kirlsa may be a mundane looking mining town, but it's a mundane looking mining town that the birth place of the Church of Snoop."

"I've heard of it, but I never really understood it," Farleen said. "What is a 'Snoop' anyway? Is it about spying?"

"You don't need to think about it," Lude said in a simple tone. "It's pretty much Jack's goading of the masses into worshipping a rap artist from the twenty-first century. If you ask me, it makes little sense, let alone merit."

"Man, G! Why do you have to be doggin' on a brother?" replied Jack to the Asian teen.

"Yeah, man," replied Cyrus. "For one, you know it's the only thing Cracker Jack'll put his attention to. Plus it's better than when he tried to make that one business where he hollered at women." Cyrus and Lude started reminiscing about Jack's idea he took from the Chappelle's Show.

For about a week, Jack decided he would help his fellow man with women by starting a service where he'd find women and give them a 'holla'. However, the only thing he ended up with was at least eighty slaps, fifteen pepper-spray shots in the face, seven taser shocks, and a couple hundred restraining orders (about half where dropped the following week).

After remembering that series of incidents, Jack had a sour face. "Hey, why did you have to bring that up!? I was like that guy from Hitch."

"You was the opposite of that guy from Hitch," Cyrus corrected.

"After those performances, you made Ashton Kutcher look like Romeo," said Lude.

"Hey you three," Nel replied. The teens turned their attention to the Crimson Blade as they saw her and the others already nearing the entrance. "If you're done doing whatever it is, you might want to catch up. Unless you still have some things to talk about…"

"Time to play catch-up," replied Cyrus as he hurried to rejoin the group.

"Let us make haste," Lude replied, following in hot pursuit.

"Um… What they said," Jack replied not too far behind his teammates.

After a few minutes of hiking through the rugged wilderness of the plains, the team arrived at the mining town of Kirlsa. Between the last three months, the town has started to thrive. After Nel, Fayt, Cyrus, and Cliff defeated the monsters and cleared safe routes in the caves, many miners went back to work in the Kirlsa Mines and the nearby Bequerrel Mines in their search for valuable ores and precious minerals. The caves have also become tourist sites. Also, there were a few people wearing the traditional robes worn by followers of Apris. That was because the banning of the religion had been lifted shortly after the Airyglyph and Aquarian countries began their peaceful relations.

As Cyrus listened to "Rust Color" from Star Ocean: Till the End of Time, Adray took a deep breath of the town air and exhaled satisfyingly. "Just like the old days. Kirlsa at its former glory. Take it in everybody."

"Well, it's a whole lot better than it was before, no doubt," Ravage said. "So, what should we do?"

"I'm gonna check on my church," said Jack. "After all, let's hope Count Noppen and his aristocratic assholes didn't close it down."

"_Count Noppen…"_ thought Cyrus. _"Didn't I sign him up back in Airyglyph not too long ago?"_

"I'll tag along, too," said Adray. "I never did like those guys."

"If this is how you act with them, I don't want to see your actions against Republicans. I'll have to go just to watch over you."

"Alright then," Cyrus said. "The rest of us will be at the Storm Brigade headquarters. I'm sure Rampage is there."

"Right," Nel said. The group split up, with Cyrus and his team going to Count Wortar's manor in the north of town and Jack and company going to the center.

"Halt!" replied a Storm Brigade knight near the gate. "This is the Storm Brigade Headquarters, also known as the residence of Count Woltar, the duke of Kirlsa. What business do you have here?"

"I am Nel Zelpher, agent of Aquaria. My comrades and I would like to see Lady Rampage and Count Woltar."

"I see," said the guard. "Then you may enter." The soldier moved to the side as the group entered the residence of Count Woltar.

The headquarters was filled with silver armored soldiers conversing with one another. Cyrus scanned his surroundings, looking for a tan woman with an affinity for red (which was as easy as finding a needle in a haystack). "Maybe she's not here," the dark shizznit said.

"You guys go ahead and find her," Nel replied. "I have some business to discuss with Lord Woltar."

"Alright," said Ravage. Nel left the team, heading straight for the home of the Storm Brigade's leader. Cyrus and company went to the training area near the lum stables. There were a few Storm Brigade soldiers in the vicinity, practicing with their lances and spears against a few training dummies. Among them was the young woman they came for. Taking a drink of water from a cup was a tan skinned woman with short red hair designed with a bang covering the right side of her face and a pony tail on the back. Along with her hair, her fingernails were also red. She wore a cloak, tank top and tight shorts, all in the matching color. "Rampage, it's good to see you," Ravage replied.

"Ravage?" the young woman turned her attention to the group, giving them a warm smile. "Wow, it's good to see you again!"

"You too. It's been too long."

"For real! Hey Cyrus, how's it hanging?"

"It's all good," Cyrus replied. "So, how's it feel being part of the Storm Brigade."

"It's alright. I'm already a lieutenant."

"Really?" Tynave asked. "That's great!"

"That would make you the first woman to hold a high position in Airyglyph in over sixty years."

"Yeah, I know," Rampage said nonchalantly. "I guess I just had the qualifications needed to take the job."

"Let's hope you're not using your position to get close to Albel," Ravage said with folded arms.

"H-Hey!" replied Rampage as her cheeks began turning red. "I would not! So he's the sexiest man in a sarong I've seen, big deal. I'm over that crush."

"Then why is your face so red?" Farleen asked playfully. Cyrus couldn't help but chuckle at this show.

"Er…" Rampage's face was getting redder by the second. Quickly, she decided to change the subject. "Anyway, what are you guys doing here? I hope it wasn't just to antagonize me."

"Have you heard of the attack on Aquios?" Cyrus asked.

"You mean on the royal city? I thought it was just a rumor."

"No way, girl. It's for real. Some chumps called the Organization tried taking the Queen the other night. Now they're heading to Airyglyph and I doubt the King gave them calling cards."

"That's just hard to believe," Rampage said. "Who else is with you?"

"Lady Nel's here talking to Count Woltar," Farleen said.

"And Jack, Lude, and Adray are taking care of some business at the Church of Snoop," reported Ravage.

"Well are you in?" Cyrus asked.

"Well, it's about time we had some action around here," replied Rampage. "You can count me in! I hope Count Woltar agrees, though."

"Let's get back to Lady Nel," Tynave suggested. The group nodded and returned to the front of the mansion.

* * *

After stepping inside the mansion, Nel couldn't help but marvel over the décor of Count Woltar's home. She's only been here twice, which took place on her adventure with Fayt and company. _"Still as regal as before,"_ she thought to herself. _"If I remember correctly, Woltar should be in his office upstairs. That is, if he is still here right now."_

With that in mind, the Secret Legion leader climbed up the steps to the next floor. She opened the door on the far left and found an man in his late sixties checking over his reports. He looked up and saw Nel standing at the doorway. "Ah, if it isn't Lady Nel," he said.

"If you would like me to comeback later…" Nel said as she saw that he was rather busy.

"Not at all. Please sit," Woltar said in a hospitable tone, referring to the chair between the spy and his desk. Nel took his offer and sat in the seat. "How may I help you, Lady Zelpher."

"My comrades and I are here to pick up Ms. Driftwater."

"Ah, Rampage. I must say it was good of you to recommend her to this branch. She has proven to be a great asset to the Storm Brigade. In fact, she achieved the rank of lieutenant in under two months."

"Impressive. I knew she had that edge to her."

"Indeed. But may I ask why you require her assistance?"

"You know about the attack on Aquaria recently? I believe the same group who staged it will strike this country next."

"I see. I have heard word of those celestial ship not long after the assault on Aquios. You believe that they are headed here next?"

"That is correct."

"Hmm…" Count Woltar thought over the situation concerning the kingdom. He knew that if this was anything like their previous encounter with the Vendeeni, then all the forces on Gaitt may not be enough to stop them. With that in mind, he figured it would be wise to consent to Nel's reply. "Alright. Tell Rampage she has my permission to join you. If this will continue the period of peace between our nations, then I am honored to do whatever it can to uphold it."

"Thank you, Count Woltar," Nel said.

As Nel was about to leave the room, the duke of Kirlsa stopped her. "Nel, one more thing," he said. The Aquarian turn her attention back to the captain. "Though it may not be much coming from me, I know that your father would be very proud of your services for Aquaria and the peace you and your friends are ensuring between our kingdoms."

Nel folded her arms and smiled to the older man. "Thank you. It means a lot." With that said, Nel left the room, and went downstairs as Woltar returned to his work.

* * *

After exiting the home of Count Woltar, Nel rejoined the team as they awaited for her near the front gate. "So, what did the Count say?" asked Cyrus. 

"He said it was alright for Rampage to come with us."

"That's great!" replied Rampage.

"I'm sure Jack should be finished with his business at the church," Ravage said.

"We won't know unless we check it out," Cyrus suggested. The group left the manor and headed to the southern area of Kirlsa, where the Church of Snoop was located.

* * *

After leaving Cyrus and his group, Jack, Lude, and Adray arrived at the Church of Snoop. It was a good sized church that Jack, Cyrus, and a few other people built. The reason Jack built this temple was simple: to bring people from all walks of life to celebrate one man's success (that man is Snoop Dogg). Of course, this religious facility has had its fair share of criticisms and complaints over the three months its been up (then again, what religion hasn't). However, the church has had a lot of followers, nonetheless. Not only is it a place of worship, but it doubles as being the first premiere nightclub on Gaitt and is Jack's home. "Well, here it is," Jack said. "My crib and calling place." 

"I honestly can't believe you and Cyrus had the gall to go through with this," Lude said.

"This Church of Snoop sounds interesting," Adray said with a hand on his chin. "Jack, let me ask you something."

"Yo, Big A," Jack said.

"Is it alright if a man, of whom is a strong follower of Apris, can also join this church."

"Adray, you can't really mean-!?" Lude began before Jack interrupted.

"Sho' 'nuff. You can still be a follower of your own beliefs. All my church does is help spread the word of Big Snoop Dizzle's greatness."

"Do you mean the part about asking for drugs on a plane, or having more than one woman at a time and spilling their deepest secrets through song?"

"Well, you can do the latter if you want," Jack said. "I'm not too sure about the first part. Sounds like something up R. Kelly's alley." Lude spun his eyes. "Anyway, I meant that you just need to keep it real and to agree that the man and O'Reily are just doggin' on a brother's style, knawmean?"

"And so has begun the downfall to ruin."

"Gee, aren't we optimistic." The three went inside the church, pushing the large doors forward to gain entry. The inside of the church was very large. There were many long benches and a pathway at the center that led straight to the podium. On it was a large book which Jack used to preach to his followers. "Oh yeah, the house that shizznits built."

"This place looks pretty spiffy," Adray said. "Hey, maybe I can find a husband for Clair here."

Jack was about to raise his hand to signal his willingness as a suitor. However, Lude swatted the back of his head just before he could do so. "I don't think you're competent enough for the job," said the young Asian.

"Hey Jack, what took you?" a young voice asked. The group watched as three small boys ran toward them. Leading the team was a Menodix (evolved humanoid racoon) with a broken helmet, brown overalls and an axe attached to his back. He also had a long bushy brown tail. He was Roger Huxley, son of mayor of Surferio (the Samnite Republic's capital).

"Yo, Roge," Jack said. "What's happenin' since I've been gone, G?"

"Nothing much."

"Hey, Jack. Did you get us anything from Aquios?" asked a kid who was a few inches taller than roger with a long slender tail. This was Dribe, Roger's best friend who's more timid than his peers.

"Of course." Jack dug into his pocket and pulled out some candy that was wrapped in plastic. "Knock yourselves out."

The three Menodix children gladly excepted the teen's treats and began eating. "This is so good!" Roger replied with a wide smile.

"I'll say," Dribe agreed.

"Delicious," said Melt, the wisest of Roger's group who's always wrapped in a cloak and knitted cap.

"So what brings you and your friends here?" asked Adray.

"Well it was about a couple days ago," Dribe began. "Jack was at Surferio and wanted to know if we could watch over the church."

"Since we helped built this place, we couldn't decline," added Melt.

"You helped build this place?" Lude asked.

"Of course," Roger said triumphantly with hands on his hips. "Only real men could build a real man's church. Cyrus also helped to."

"Jack, is it true that a celestial ship attacked Aquios last night?" Melt asked.

"Oh yeah, and they was after the Queen, too. Luckily, your man Jack was able to gat them punks with the heat!" said Jack as he folded his arms in glory.

"Yeah right," Lude replied. "We were taken down effortlessly by the instigator Umbra. If I remember correctly, you were the first down."

"You didn't have to tell them that, Lude!" hissed Jack.

Lude gave a simple shrug to Jack's reaction. "Now our goal is to reach Airyglyph in order to protect the King."

"Really?" Roger asked. "If I didn't know any better, I would say this is starting to sound like an adventure." The young Menodix smiled as his thrill-seeking nature started to show.

"Uh oh, Melt," Dribe said to his astrological comrade. "Roger's got that look again."

"I know what you mean," Melt replied.

"Hey, you guys," Roger said to his comrades. "Why don't we go, too!"

"Are you crazy!?" asked Dribe. "Airyglyph is too cold. We'll be frozen like icicles."

"Heh. So what if it's cold. A little chill never stopped Roger: Man Among Men!"

"But Roger, it's too dangerous!" Dribe replied. "What will your parents say?"

"I'm sure they'll let me go," Roger answered confidently. "After all, they said as long as either Fayt or Cyrus are with me, it should be okay."

"But Fayt's been gone since last month!"

"And the last time we saw Cyrus was a couple weeks ago," Melt added.

"Actually, Cyrus is here with us," Lude pointed out. "He and the others are at the Storm Brigade headquarters trying to recruit Rampage."

"See? It's a-okay." Roger said.

"I don't know…"

"You're such a scaredy-cat. And you're supposed to be a real man."

"But what about those celestial ships?"

Roger stood silent for a moment. He thought of what he could do to get out of this mess. After an idea popped into his head, the young boy smiled once more. "Alright, I guess we could go all the way back to Surferio."

"Thank goodness," Dribe said as his once tense body started relaxing over the good news.

"Of course, there are all those monsters running around."

"M-Monsters?" Dribe stuttered. He quickly shook his head to regain his composure. "Yeah right! The roads are supposed to be safe!"

"Are you really sure about that? After all, it is a long walk back to the village. I would go with you, but I got business to attend. Manly business. I'm sure you can make it all the way back by yourself."

Dribe was trapped in a corner, with only two options. Option A: he could hike back to Surferio, but that would mean he would be a tasty snack for whatever creature crossed his path (the chances of that are slim to none. However, Dribe was never one to play the odds). Or he could take Option B: follow Roger on his trip to Airyglyph. With limited choices, Dribe sighed as he came to the final conclusion. "Why do you always have to do that?" he muttered.

"I thought as much," said Roger. The leading Menodix then turned to Melt and asked, "How about you?"

"I guess I should come along as well," Melt said nonchalantly. He turned to Jack, Lude and Adray and said, "My runology may not be as good as yours, Mr. Lasbard, but I'm sure I can be useful when the need arises."

"Alright, it's a done deal," Jack said. "Now things are really gonna start poppin' around here."

"Whatever you say," replied Lude.

"I guess we should get back to the others," Adray replied.

"Then let's go!" said Roger. He and his comrades headed out of the church with Jack and the others not far behind.

* * *

After leaving the church, the six-man group rejoined Cyrus and the others near the tavern. "Hey, what's good, pimpin'!" Jack greeted. 

"'Sup, G!" Cyrus replied. "You homies ready to go?"

"You know it," Lude said.

"M' lady!" Roger replied ecstatically as he ran up to Nel. The Aquarian spy slapped a hand on her forehead as she remembered how much the Menodix was enamored with her. "How are you doing this lovely day?"

"Hello, Roger," Nel said monotonously.

"No way!" Dribe replied as he and Melt walked up to the tall redhead.

"Is this the woman you've told us about?" asked Melt.

"Yep," Roger said. "She and I are a match made in heaven." It was at that moment Nel glared daggers at the kid. "After all, I am the irresistible man among men, right m'lady?" Not long after the young Menodix touched Nel's inner thigh, a vein popped on the side of her head. Next thing Roger knew, he was sent high into the air.

"Oh yeah, that brings back some fun memories," Cyrus said as he and the other members of the group watch Roger exceeding one-hundred feet from ground level.

"I thought something like this would happen," Dribe said in an expected tone.

"Sad but true," Melt added.

It wasn't long until Roger crashed back to earth. He was completely knocked out with swirls in his eyes. The only thing that came out of his mouth was, "See…? No lady… can resist me…"

"We should head to Airyglyph as quickly as possible," Nel said to Cyrus as Adray picked up Roger and placed him on his shoulder.

"No kidding," the black teen agreed. "We may be ahead of schedule, but I still won't holding my breath. Is everyone ready to kick some ass?"

"You know it!" replied Jack.

"Leave those guys to me," replied Rampage.

"I shall not allow these brutes to destroy the peace that we've worked so hard to make," Adray said full-heartedly as he pounded his chest with a balled-up fist.

"We are all ready to face down this foe and throw a monkey-wrench in his plans," Lude said.

"Then let's go," Cyrus said. The group of twelve traveled north to the route that went to Airyglyph. Determined and headstrong, the group were prepared for whatever Umbra had planned. For the sake of Elicoor, they had to be.


End file.
